


Smoke

by tinyjew



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger is easy to come by, easy to accept and raise until it's more dangerous then any flame. Zuko, after dissapointing his family and being cast out, is full of the most firey anger imaginable. However, all flames can be put out. It just may take some help from others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up!"

"Aang, nothing is starting until eight-thirty, we have plenty of time to get a seat." Katara scolded as she followed behind the excitable boy. She swung her arms by her side and quickly looked behind herself. Toph led her brother confidently through the clumps of people, winking at visitors every once in a while. Sokka, on the other hand, moped at the attention the younger girl received. Katara rolled her eyes and looked back at Aang. Honestly, her brother was an attention hog. Especially for attractive people.

When she said plenty of time, it was more or less an attempt to get the rambunctious Aang to slow down. Although, he had been waiting for a long time for his mother to let him finally get out of the house for the night. She wasn't a _strict_ woman, but she did follow the rules to protect her precious child. "He's the greatest thing to happen to me." she would always say. "And I won't let him leave so soon." But of course she let up as soon as he proved to her that his friends could easily take care of him. What better way to celebrate his small victory then to go to the local martial arts preformance that had opened once again? (Katara could think of _plenty_ other ways but this is what the majority vote was, and if it made them happy then she was happy.) 

It started in thirty minutes, and clearly Aang expected more people to show up then the twenty others gathered around. It was easy enough to find a seat at the scattered picnic tables, where they all sat side by side. Sokka had finished his moping when he finally recieved a small bow from one of the performers, and was practically bursting with pride. ("He bowed, Katara. That's way better then what _Toph_ got!") He made sure to rub it in Toph's face of what attention he received. Toph had just rolled her blinded eyes and shook her head fondly. The man laughed loudly, and not-so-subtley looked for the hooded man who bowed. His chances, now that the performers had all disappeared behind deep scarlet curtains, were slim.

But that never seemed to wear him down. When eight-thirty finally came around, Sokka was practically as excited at Aang.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a woman smiled widely at the audience. "Welcome to the first showing of our martial arts show. Our..performers have been practicing for a while now and we hope you enjoy what they have to offer!" she held out her arms and a low and rhythmic music begins to play, a few people entering on either side. She backed off stage and murmured a few words to a man in a gold and red hood, clapping him on the shoulder. The man, which Sokka pointed out as the guy who bowed to him, walked out lightly, the lights flickering off as he did so.

His silhouette stood perfectly still, head tilting up. The crowd silenced in anticipation. In a single moment, a curl of bright flame rises from the hooded mans mouth, illuminating his face as it did so. The audience cheered after sharing a startled gasp. The hood cast most of his face in shadow, and from this angle, Sokka assumed the man wore a mask on the right side of his face. One that didn't reach his pale chin. It looked rough and mottled. Bright golden eyes shone from the shadows of the hood, the right one under that weird mask was squinted. The man let out another breath of fire before turning his back to the audience and being tossed two torches that were lit on either side from the people at either end. He begun to spin the torches slowly, gaining speed as the time wore on. Nimbly, he lept in the air and flipped, flicking out his arms and lighting the unlit torches on the wall with fire before landing softly. Two more people flipped from the sidelines, torch in hand and falling into a practiced synchronization with the hooded man.

The act wore on for a while longer, their practices becoming more intricate and dangerous, making the crowd gasp and cheer throughout it all, a few screams scattered around as the fire seemed to almost engulf one of the men. A woman behind used breathtaking flips and steps to lights the reat of the torches. She whipped out a sword and fought back the other two until it was just her and the hooded man. He paused, letting the woman gain the upper hand before tossing the flaming torches in the air like batons to be caught by someone else. Swords were exchanged for those torches, and since the stage was illuminated brightly, twin swords were seen clearly soaring through thr air and into the waiting hands of the lithe man.

The woman fought spectacularly, the way they twisted and turned, entangled in their fight seemed almost like a dance. Even with a single sword to the mans double, she fought brilliantly. Sokka watched in awe, eyes following as the two fought like old enemies, but clearly they had fought together for quite some time. The flames cast wavering shadows on the floor, equally as mesmerizing as the people themselves. Soon, though, the two froze in place as four others came out and did intricate movements and fighting stances, twirling themselves around the pair. The group wasn't sure where to look first, whether at the dances in the back, or how the two in the center seemed to slowly slip from sight until they left the stage altogether. 

Throughout the rest if the acts, the hooded man made no other appearance other than at the very end, where he bowed deeply. The stage cleared, torches put out and smoke rising from them as the electrical lights flicked back on and they crowds stood, chattering happily and started to file out.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Aang crowed, hopping up from his seat and laughing. Katara looked at him in amusement, lips quirking in a smile.

"How did you like it, Toph?" she looked to the other girl.

"I'm blind."

"That didn't stop you from dragging us to a _movies_. I know you can hear better then anyone else. You didn't have a problem with it earlier."

Toph held up her hands, a crooked grin on her face. "Hey no need to act like that, I enjoyed it." she turned to Sokka. "What about you? Were you oogling the guy who bowed to you the whole time?" a teasing tone took her voice as she spoke.

Sokka sputtered. "No!" and then a little slower then before. "No."

The blind girl snorted. "Suuure."

Aang, who watched with a bright grin on his face, laughed."I think he was, Toph."

"Oh I'm positive."

The teen groaned at his friends remarks, but grinned at them nonetheless. He straightened his jacket and stuck out his tounge childishly. Aang laughed again and as they walked back to the car, Sokka was almost sure that the younger boy would drag them back here again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright guys, we have a new student joining us today." Ms.Nox smiled brightly, face lightning up in excitement. She geatured to the hooded boy next to her. "His name is Zuko." turning, her smile softened to something a little sweeter. "I feel that knowing and understanding your class mates is an important thing here. Would you mind doing that?"

The hooded boy said nothing, but shifted uncomfortably.

"Zuko?" her voice softened and she tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows drew together in worry.

While their teacher was worried, the students themselves glanced around in confusion and irritation. They liked the delay of learning, but the silence was thick and awkward. Sokka, most likely the most irritated of them all, let out a frustrated sigh. He had things to do, and this kid was just taking up his time. Not to mention being rude as all hell. "Hey jerk," he hissed out. Something about his stubborn and high air made him snap, causing everyone to look at him. "Stop being an idiot and respond to her!"

The hooded teens face was cast into shadow, except for his mouth, which curled into a snarl. His shoulders tensed up and Ms.Nox shot him a warning glance.

"Sokka..."

He slumped in his chair, glaring at the new kid as his teacher led the other out of the classroom.

"Zuko, hey. Talk to me." 

He remained silent, shifting more nervously now then when he was in front of the wole class. Slowly, he raised his hands and signed, ' _I can't speak._ '

Ms.Nox raises her eyebrows and interprets the motions swiftly. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I must not have heard that! Oh I've screwed up haven't I?"

The sound of her distressed voice made Zuko look up at her quizzically, and then take a deep breath. Her face, creased in worry, looked like his late mothers. Of course, her hair was curled and the lightest blonde he had seen in a while compared to his mothers straight, raven coloured hair. There was similarity nonetheless, and it made Zuko want to cry out in pain.He shook his head slowly, feirce anger smothered at the sight. He signed, ' _no, I promise you have not. I am mute, sorry for not saying so._ '

She nods in understanding. "My aunt was mute. Have you always been like this?"

A simple shake of the head answered her pressing question. 

"Is this recent?"

Zuko looked up and covered the right aide of his face with his scarlet hood. ' _Recent enough._ '

Concern was etched into every feature on Ms.Nox's face. Hesitation flashed in her eyes before she placed his hands gently on his shoulders. "I'll make sure you're well taken care of in my class. But I have to ask you one thing."

' _what is it?_ '

"Can you take of your hood?"

Zuko tensed up, panic slashing through his gut. His hood? His hoid hid everything, his his scar. He couldn't...couldn't get rid of that. 

The teacher paused and spoke in soothing tones, effectively calming the poor boys nerves. "Please? For me?"

It was a difficult decision. He had always been taught that he couldn't ever speak back to an adult, and now, after what happened with his scar, he was even more sure to follow any orders given to him. Zuko didn't want to do this. But then again, he didn't want to do lot's of things. He didn't want to apologise to his father, but that might be what he has to do to go back home. He didn't want to come here, but he wouldn't dare oppose his Uncle. Of course, his Uncle would never hurt him. But then again, that's what he thought about his father. After a good two minutes, Zuko opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed. His stomach was on fire, the rage doused and started up again as pure anxiety and panic. He was cast out once because of this scar, what's to say it won't happen again?

His pale fingers gripped the hood and quickly threw it back before his mind could make him doubt himself any more.

A startled gasp came from the woman in front of him, and Zuko screwed up his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the utterly disgusted look that was surely plastered over her face. What else would there be? His own family was revolted at his appearance, so he did everything he could to hide it. He let his hair down and grew it out shaggily. He wore hoods. Never made eye conatct, avoided people. He hated being touched after his time at home, and it made exposing his scar to a complete stranger even worse.

"Oh Zuko," her soft voice murmured gently, hand coming up to stroke his mottled cheek gently. All sensation in that scar was gone, completely numb of feeling, but the soft and completely loving movement soothed him, and made his eyes open again. She frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowed. "How did this happen?"

He was surprised, to say in the least. The only other person to look at him like that was his Uncle. 

He paused, hesistating, before shaking his head. He couldn't do that to his father. If he ever wanted to go home, he couldn't tell.

' _An accident,_ ' he signed quickly. _I'm sorry._ '

"Zuko please don't be sorry." Ms.Nox gripped his shoulders again. "If it was an accident it wasn't your fault. Okay?"

What would she do if she found out it _was_ his fault? That it was his speaking out about his beliefs towards his own father that caused this? Beliefs that were apparently wrong. That it was his fault he dishonoured his whole family? That everything he did caused this? He was angry, and tired, and multiple other things that he shouldn't be. But he was. It was his fault, really. Her words rang in his head. " _It wasn't your fault._ " She even sounded like his mother. Soft and gentle, nurturing. Nothing like how his father sounded. And it wasn't fair. Not at all. How could she make him remember his poor mother after all this time? Acting exactly like how she would? He felt hot tears prick the corner of his eyes and quickly blinked them away. 

' _You remind me of my mother._ '

Ms.Nox blinked, then smiled again. Gentle and caring. "I'll take that as a compliment then?"

' _She was a wonderful woman._ ' 

Surpise crossed her face at the realisation of what the past tense implied. But instead of profusely apologising, she smiled wider instead. "Then thank you, Zuko. You're a fine man. If you ever, ever need to talk I'll be here." she looked into his eyes, all seriousness. "Because I'm suspecting that your muteness is from a traumatic experiance, if it's recent." She smiled softer. "Okay? Can you remember that?" Zuko nodded, and she grinned. "Perfect. Now let's get you back into class, hmm?"

Zuko smiled a little bit and nodded. ''

"Of course." She opened the door as soon as he had the hood snugly fit over his head. 

"Alright guys," she clapped. "Let's get some things clear."

-

The class murmurs after the bell rang about the new kid. 

"He's mute??"

"And he wears that stupid hood, whats with that?"

"I bet he's dangerous."

"Or hiding something."

"He's weird. And he seems angry with everyone. I don't like him."

"Who would?"

"He makes me uncomfortable. Why won't he just talk?"

The hushed talk stopped when he passed, and started up again when he was far enough away.

It made Zuko more annoyed then anything. They didn't have the right to talk about him like that. If they only knew who his father was. Maybe then they would finally shut up.

He stared at the hard floor, scowling. He never asked to come here. Hell, he didn't want to be here anyways. None of this was fair at all. 

"Well, well." a voice sneered down at him. "What have we here?" 

He glanced up as muchh as he could without disturbing his hood. Which didn't matter much, because in the next moment he was pinned up against the wall, one brute keeping him there and another holding him in a headlock. He struggled, panic flaring up once again, and he saw feet gathering around in a half circle. 

"What are you trying to hide?" the one holding him in a headlock hissed. He raised his voice to a shout. "Wanna see what he's hiding??"

Sokka joined the crowd that gathered, relishing how the guy who made him feel so uncomfortable writhed in the two guys grasp. The crowds around them cheered wildly at the one guys question. The other gathered the deep scarlet hood in his meaty fist, before pulling back sharply to reveal the teens face.

Horrified gasps surrounded him. The kid, Zuko's, face was tilted back, and scrunched in pain. Inky black locks hung in his face, and his single eyebrow was arched downwards. The whole right side of his face was scarred, lightly of course. Like little scratches. The rest was more horrifying. It was large, the mottled pink and red section that didn't reach his chin, but stretched so far that it showed his violently burnt ear. His eyes were a breathtaking gold, Sokka thought, the right one squinted due to the scar. Zuko's mouth was twisted into a grimace an the rest of his face was pale, and paled every second due to the attention. His chest heaved. 

The crowd laughed and mumbled their horror at the scar. Of how ugly it seemed. But it... Sokka looked at it curiously. It wasn't ugly or disforming. It didn't really bother him any more then it would if it was a simple scar from a dog scratch. 

"Hey," a kid next to him elbowed his side. "Don't you think it's ugly?"

No.

"Of course," he laughed out nervously. He hadn't noticed the groups laughter dying down, or the volume of his voice. "Ugliest thing I've seen. Yeah."

Snickers could be heard, followed by high-pitched screeches. Zuko smashed the back of his head into the one guys nose, kneeing the other in the groin before hopping down drom the wall with an elegance Sokka never would have expected from the teen. Zuko signed something that seemed a little vulgar, before making eye contact with him, golden eyes bright and full of pained emotions and anger, before flipping up his hood and walking out lightly. The crowd parted, staring in shock at him as he broke into a sprint.

Guilt gnawed at Sokka's stomach. He didn't mean for him to hear that. It wasn't ugly, not really. And now his chance to apologise was sprinting out of view.


	3. Chapter 3

It's surprising, how strong the human mind can be. It can go though so much. Terrible pain, or grief, or something unimaginable. The human mind, as amazing and tough it is, is always supported by their will. The will of a person is what shapes how the person reacts. Whereas a strong mind could endure overwhelming experiences, their will to do anything could dissolve like sugar in water. It was hard, to have your will and mind snapped at constantly until it broke. The worst feeling when your own mind began to react like the other person wanted it to, and to believe every harsh word spat into your direction. Once your will was gone, your mind was the one taking the beating.

Aang was the perfect example of a good-natured will. He was strong, as far as Zuko could see. It made him angry. Much like everything else did. Aang, who had claimed to be able to relate to Zuko. Aang, who claimed that he had gone through some pretty bad times too. Aang, who's will was stronger then his own. He hated it. His own will was supported by his frustration, and his past. It was broken, sure, but held together like a worn down item being held together with duct tape. How was he supposed to protect it without nust keeping everyone away? He'd always hated pushing people away, especially people that actaully tried, after what his mother had always told him. "Letting people in your life is one of the easiest things to do. Letting them out however, is harder. And that's why you have to treasure the people in your life while you have them." Zuko thought she was the wisest person on the Earth. Maybe now that she was gone is why he pushes people away. Acts the way he does. Because when his mother left him it hurt worse then any burn. And when his own family turned their back it tore him to shreds. 

It wasn't like Aang didn't deserve to be treated nicely. He was kind and a very happy person. As far as Zuko could tell, completely sincere with his words. He thought of losing someone again, as Aang was more then likely to leave him, and was almost positive dealing with firey anger was a better option.

"So you have this cool scar, huh?" Aang smiled and pointed at Zuko's exposed face.

He bristled. Cool? It was not...what?? ' _It is not cool_ '

"Sure it is. Makes you look tough. But I think it makes you look unique. It's cool."

Zuko ignored the sincere smile and his scowl lessened, if just by the slightest amount. He stayed silent and evaluated his situation. Aang, who had said he knew sign language due to a deaf foster parent, who had been very nice overall even with the attitude Zuko threw his way, would have been someone his mother would have loved. The mere thought made him upset. His mother would have loved Aang. Now she would never get the chance.

His scowl deepened once again and he glanced up at Aang, who smiled a little more concerned thrn before. ' _Yeah, whatever_ ' with that, he stood with flourish and fled the scene, leaving a slightly concerned boy in it's wake.

He wasn't sure why, but Aang liked Zuko. The new kid seemed really cool. Sure, maybe a little angry and temperamental, but cool. Deep down he knew that Zuko was a sweet person. He just had to get past the layers of harsh defense set up. Easier said then done, of course. But perhaps if he really tried to be friends, Zuko would let him in. Maybe. 

We'll be friends in no time, Aang promised himself. The bell rang shrilly, signalling lunch, and he left with new purpose and a bounce in his step.

"These two guys- they're _huge_ and have the new kid in a headlock, he's all pinned up against the wall. And they pull down his hood with aaaaall this strength!" Sokka's excited voice reaches Aang's ears before he gets to the table. "And the kid is shaking like you just shoved him in ice water. Honestly, if he wasn't looking at me like he would kill me I might've felt bad. But anyways it shows this huuuge scar on the side of his face. Like a burn or something! Even his ear was all fucked up. It was gross at first, but it looked really cool. Not as ugly as everyone says. So then, then I get nervous after this dude asks me what I think of it. I'm a genius and shout about it. And then the new kid uses some...some kung fu fighting thing and completely wastes the guys." Sokka grins and nods to reassure the table that it happened. "He's intimidating. I don't really like it."

Aang paused, feeling the need to step in. "Well," he starts. "Zuko is really cool. I think so."

Toph nods next to him. "If he takes down two of our local assholes then hey I'm glad he's here."

"I can go find him! I'll introduce you two."

Toph's voice was even as she spoke. "I am brimming with joy."

Aang grinned, and then dashed off with the promise of a quick return. 

It wasn't hard to find Zuko, after seeing how he interacted with people it was clear he would rather be away from them. He burst through the library doors, catching the eye of the fiery teen.

"Zuko, hey!" he called, motioning him over. "I'd like to introduce you to someone, well actually three people. But just for a second. You can come back here when your done if you want."

He could've said no. Zuko could've simply walked away from the whole thing. In fact, it probably was the best thing to do in his situation. But instead, he signed ' _sure_ ' and gave him the most uninterested stare he could muster.

Aang, compared to the expression on Zuko's face, was practically bursting with excitement as he led him down the halls to the noisy cafeteria and to his little group.

"Toph!" he called. "I brought Zuko."

"Oh boy, now I can see how scarred he really is without Sokka's dramatics."

Zuko signed, the sass evident on his face as he did so, making Aang laugh loudly. 

"Oh guys. He said 'the only scar you'll feel is mentally when I'm through.'"

Toph snorted, training her eyes on the silent boy. "Feisty. I like it."

Katara on the other hand, didn't like it as much as Toph and Aang. "That's just rude. There's no need to talk to her like that if you don't even know who she is!"

Zuko gave her his best bitchface. Who was she to tell her that it was rude? Unless she thought he was implying something truely horrifying to go through with. He supressed the urge to give his full body eye roll. People were so dense sometimes. The girl looked at him with as much judgement as Azula once had, making him almost flinch at the thought.

He realised the male next to the girl was Sokka, and must have been her brother. He was the one who just had to obnociously shout about Zuko's scar on the little courtyard incident. His heart twisted at the memory and Zuko sneered at the two, turning his now disinterested stare to the two freshman. 

' _Thanks for introducing me,_ ' he signed. ' _but I would like to be somewhere quiet where I don't have to deal with this right now._

Aang nodded, shoulders slumping slightly as Zuko turned sharply on his heel and left. 

"He's rude." Katara sniffed.

Toph beamed. "I liked him."


End file.
